<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rusted Rainbow by Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904606">Rusted Rainbow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse'>Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Androids, Cults, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Manipulation, Post-Nuclear War, Survival, Weapons, Wilderness Survival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the far future, human civilization has long since been destroyed and abandoned, leaving Humans and Androids to stay locked away within various Vaults scattered around the broken, irradiated planet. </p><p>Michael Afton is a member of one such group, yearning for what might lay beyond the barren desert he calls home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Afton &amp; Michael Afton, Michael Afton/Charlotte "Charlie" Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fanfic, along with the 3 other fanfics I have written, was fully developed and planned before any of the Security Breach leaks. As such, there will only be very minimal changes moving forward.</p><p>This could be considered the 3rd "Sister Story" to Purple Flower and Golden Thorn; however they are not related, just developed at the exact same time. I held onto this one longer because I wanted to make sure it was perfect.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The half moon illuminated the sand that covered the landscape, soft winds blowing it around gently, making it swirl and twist. Michael watched from the balcony as the others sat, happily singing and babbling amongst themselves. </p><p>He sighed, leaning on the crumbled wall. In truth, this wasn't so much of a balcony as it was a slightly lifted porch. The sand around it had been cleared away a lot for some reason, apparently jumping a few feet off of something into the sand was more fun. </p><p>He looked back into the building at all the others, laughing and drinking water that their Leader had put something into. Michael wasn't allowed any, but apparently it made others quite giggly, a little reward for hard work. </p><p>Some of their masks had fallen, revealing their faces. Most were covered in scars, but some had discolored patches and marks, pointed ears, brilliant unnaturally colored eyes. All from the radiation they had been exposed to while in their wombs or fresh out of them or simply inherited along. </p><p>All of them were here for the same reason. Safety, validation, love, protection from the harsh outside world. The Vault had all of that with its Leader. He was kind, providing shelter and happiness for everyone, but Michael couldn't help but wonder why. What was out there that was so awful that people would dance around in this place, wearing those eerie masks and hunting viciously for more food? </p><p>There was a good food supply though, the Leader had kept the gardens safe for all those years waiting for people to come back. </p><p>The poor man. He has been a victim of a horrid mob, setting out to punish him for being different, forcing his mind into a computer and out of his own human body to force him to serve them as the Vault's AI, only to leave the Vault completely unoccupied afterwards, abandoning him for so many years. Only recently had he been built a rudimentary robotic body that he could connect to, but even then, it only ever sat inside the space added to his main chassis, never really moving too much for fear of something breaking. But he spoke from it, taught them all, praised them all, watching over his beloved children. </p><p>He had even been so kind as to raise the pair of twins that had been born a few years back, their mother dying soon after birth and leaving them orphaned. He had taken them under his wing to take wonderful care of them. </p><p>Elizabeth, and Joseph, carefully watched over by the Leader, William, and his right hand lady, Vanessa. William had even raised Michael as a child almost on his own; a true father; having built the artificial womb and using the unique "living metal" to make the young android. </p><p>Yes, Michael, 27 years old, was an android. This wasn't news, androids were just as common as humans, with half-droids even popping up sometimes. They were simply developed in artificial wombs hooked up to a human body until ready for birth. William had managed to make a machine using his own facility assets to create and incubate Michael. </p><p>Now he had help though, from the slightly younger woman known as Vanessa. </p><p>Vanessa was second in command, a dangerous woman who had quite literally fought her way to the top of the ranks. Of all the people in the Vault, she was by far and away William's favorite, having been given the nickname Vanny for her name and Bunny mask. Her hair was black as soot, past her shoulders and streaked with all sorts of colors, her eyes different colors, one icy bright blue, the other a blazing bright pink. </p><p>Vanny had told them all about her own life, it made Michael want to leave this place even more. Apparently she had been born to two Old Worlders, both having lost their minds from Cryo Sleep lasting so long. She had been abandoned at a young age, forced to wander the Wastelands alone until a group of bandits had found and raised her. </p><p>The thought of it made him want to run out and look for them, anyone. He hadn't realized there were many people out there. Apparently others knew, the ones assigned as Raiders. Their job was to make sure all of them were safe in the Vault, that's what he was told at least, but... Maybe not. </p><p>He had overheard some of them talking about sneaking up on people, laughing at their shocked faces. If those people wanted to hurt them, why would they be shocked? And why did the Raiders never get hurt? They had said that fighting was brutal, that they had only barely scraped by, just barely managed to snag a few things as a last message to the threats... </p><p>But, looking out into the dark desert, nothing looked threatening at all. </p><p>Michael sat down against the hard, cold wall, jumping a bit when he felt a little tap on his shoulder. "Mike?" </p><p>Elizabeth stood before him in an off white dress that had a tattered, dirty bit of pink ribbon around her waist. Her long, curly red hair was messy, and she rubbed her bright green eyes, yawning. He adored Elizabeth, practically his little sister. Everyone agreed that she was adorable, even if a little bit of a spitfire sometimes. Her attitude was still cute, along with her sweet face and happy voice, accented like William's, much like Michael's own. </p><p>"I woke up, 'cause I wanted a snack, and... And I can't find Joseph..." She pouted. Michael scooped up the tired child, and, with one last wistful look out into the desert, headed inside with her. </p><p>"No need to worry, Elizabeth, we'll find him." </p><p>Walking through the metal halls, and making sure to stay quiet for those who were sleeping, he looked for the other child. </p><p>Joseph was an almost silent child, never speaking to almost anyone to the point that some thought he was simply mute. No one had a problem with that, of course, he was still loved and cared for like his more sparky sister. </p><p>Speaking of, the poor thing had fallen asleep in his arms, the gentle rocking having put her back to sleep. He would find Joseph, then put them both to bed, they weren't supposed to be up so late at night. </p><p>Actually, how had Elizabeth even gotten to him? Vanny was supposed to watch over them like a hawk, being alerted by William if they were out of bed. Where was Vanny? </p><p>Michael slowly made his way over to William's chamber, where the large AI body was situated, and poked his head in, before he took in a sharp breath and backed up into the darkness, only wanting to hear what was going on. </p><p>The chasis where William resided was massive, looming like a massive icicle Michael had seen in pictures, painted gold and purple, he was faced away from Michael and Elizabeth to talk to Vanny, who was unaware of their presence. </p><p>In Vanny's arms, was a frightened Joseph. Her mask was up, showing off her face. She gazed lovingly at Willaim, who was now in an odd suit, a golden bunny from the small peeks Michael got of it. Perhaps he had made it to look less frightening, some were a little unnerved by the robotic body after all. </p><p>It sat inside the chassis, held up by what looked like a wheelchair that had been fused to it. He held his arms out, showing off the soft fabric. </p><p>Joseph smiled softly, reaching out his own tiny arm. </p><p>"There." Vanny said, setting the child down. "Not scary." Smiling sweetly at the little boy she had raised. "Isn't he sweet? Always thinking of us." </p><p>She stepped closer, grinning as William lowered himself down, taking Joseph up onto his lap. "But of course, my dear. Why would I not be thinking of my darling child?" </p><p>Vanny squirmed. "Well, what about me?" Her smile was gone, only to be replaced with an anxious look. "Do you think of me?" </p><p>"Every second, my sweet." His smooth voice purred out. The monitors in the room, usually for showing the vitals of the Vault or camera feeds, were now filled with pictures of Vanessa. "Every hour. I promise, when I get into my proper body, I will make you my bride." </p><p>He showed pictures from the Old World. Women smiling with pure joy in big white dresses, holding lots of flowers. "I have shown you these, have I not?" </p><p>Vanny nodded rapidly. "Yes, yes you have." </p><p>"You will be one of them, Vanny. A happy bride. My happy bride. The moment I am within the body I deserve, fit for a king, you shall be queen. Everyone in the Wasteland and beyond will bow to you." </p><p>Vanny squealed, her hands flapping a little. "Yes, boss! I'll do anything to make that happen, I won't let you down!" </p><p>Beyond? There was something beyond the Wasteland? What did William mean by bride? And what was the body he was talking about? </p><p>"I know you won't, Vanny. All I need is for you to continue your duties as usual, it won't be much longer before he is ready for me to take over." </p><p>Before who was ready? </p><p>Vanny nodded, petting the now sleeping Joseph's hair softly and smiling with pure love in her eyes. "Which one?" </p><p>"The one I built, of course. It wasn't easy, but he looks just the way I used to. He is a year older than you, but so innocent." </p><p>Wait. </p><p>Built...? </p><p>Michael's stomach twisted into knots. </p><p>"He knows almost nothing of the world, I made sure of that. He'll be perfect. It will destroy his consciousness, but it will be a worthy sacrifice, won't it?" </p><p>Vanny squirmed a little. "I, I guess." She said, looking down a bit. She and Michael knew each other well. Had sat together for dinners with all the others, had spoken many times, watched the twins together. The android had thought he was friends with her. </p><p>"Vanessa, don't tell me you're backing out now? I thought you were ready-" </p><p>"I am." She steeled her gaze. "It'll be easy, actually. In fact, we can do it now, can't we? I don't want to wait any longer." </p><p>"If you would like, we can initiate it now. Are you sure you're ready to sacrifice him for me?" </p><p>"Yes. I am. He means nothing, just extra help with the children, but I won't need help. I would do anything for you, sir." </p><p>He knew it was true. She had murdered the last second in command just for William's approval and attention. Killing him would be nothing. </p><p>"Yes, I will help you. Are you ready?" </p><p>Michael watched in horror as Vanny pulled the pink gloves out of her pocket, slipping them on. They were special, her weapons. Gloves that, when sensing the right brainwaves, would extend claws that were extremely sharp, practically knives, or the talons of a beast. </p><p>"I trust you, Vanny. Don't let anyone get in your way. Now bring him to me, my sweet. This is all for you, do you know that?" </p><p>"Yes, I understand. He won't suspect anything. I'm ready, and I won't let you down." </p><p>She grinned, and pulled down her Rabbit mask. </p><p>"It will be fun."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael is officially on the run! <br/>(With the world's cutest stowaway)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael's breath hitched at Vanny's words. All of it, all the kindness William had shown, a lie? He had lied to Michael, had lied to all of them! </p><p>His artificial blood ran cold when Vanny turned her head, tilting it a bit, her arm lifted, pointing at the door. William simply gave a laugh before his voice came in over all the speakers in the Vault. </p><p>"THERE IS A TRAITOR AMONG US, BRING HIM TO ME, OUR SAFETY AND HAPPINESS DEPENDS ON IT, MY CHILDREN. FIND MICHAEL." </p><p>Michael didn't need to be told twice, taking off in a dead sprint with the now wide awake Elizabeth in his arms. He would have loved to save both twins now, but that was no longer an option. </p><p>The once sleeping people were now coming out of their rooms, all of them hollering and screaming once they saw him, giving chase immediately. Vanny giving a shrill angry scream. </p><p>"Come back here, now!" "Get him!" "Traitor!" They all shouted. </p><p>Elizabeth was still in his arms, clinging tightly to him. "What's going on?" She asked. "Why is everyone mad at you?" </p><p>"We have to get out of here! It's not safe!" Michael managed to gasp out as he ran for his life. It was hard, running with the child in his arms while avoiding all the others that he'd once called family, but they were both getting out of here. </p><p>He rushed past a few others that were only just now leaving their room, exhausted and rubbing at their eyes, gasping when Michael ran by them and immediately trying to give chase. </p><p>Making his way through more tight halls with more turns, he was starting to lose a bunch of them. </p><p>He knew of a way out, they just had to be quick before anyone else got to it. "Lizzie, hold tight, okay?" </p><p>"Okay!" She nodded and dug her fingers into her clothes, her legs wrapped tight around his waist and her arms around his chest. He took an arm off of her and used it to block a slash from someone's blade, hissing with pain but shoving them back with as much strength as he could against the metal wall. </p><p>"Traitor!" They snarled, swiping and missing as they fell back. </p><p>Slipping into an elevator, he panted as it carried him up a bit, to a different part of the massive Vault. </p><p>His lungs were burning with effort, but he carried on. His arm was bleeding a bit now, not too much to give away where he would be going to anyone that would follow. </p><p>He managed to get to one of the more closed off exits, the lights didn't work here and there were now room, only leading out to the barren desert. </p><p>No one was following him at the exact moment, but they would be soon, the elevator had been called back down again. Elizabeth was still holding on, thank goodness. </p><p>"Why is William so mad? He never gets mad." </p><p>"He's a liar, Lizzie, he's just using us. He wanted to kill me, and use my body as his own." </p><p>"Because you're robotic?" </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>"That's not nice." </p><p>"I know. Now we have to leave, and I'm sorry we can't bring your brother, it'll have to be just us now." He explained quickly as he struggled with the opening mechanism, turning wheels and hitting buttons to get the massive door to open. </p><p>There was a buzz from the elevator, indicating it had hit weight limit. Good, they were too stupid to realize they couldn't all squeeze onto it. Michael set Lizzie down and tried to work the door more. She gasped a bit and reached upwards for a purple button. "Wait, I know how-!" </p><p>Elizabeth jumped beside him when they heard a clattering noise from above before a vent covering fell to the ground. </p><p>Gracefully, Vanny slipped out of it, landing on the ground and letting her claws scratch the floor. "Where do you think you're going?" </p><p>"Vanessa, please..." He tried to beg, pushing himself against the door. He tried to appeal to her. "Don't hurt me, for the love of god-" </p><p>"Ooh..." She almost moaned. "I have a god. He has nothing nice to say about you." She charged forward, laughing. </p><p>"Duck!" Elizabeth cried and pulled him down, letting Vanny sink her 6 inch long claws into the metal door. She snarled and swiped at them both, catching Lizzie by her shoulder and cutting deep. The little girl let out a scream of pain. </p><p>Michael ripped Vanessa's mask off and grabbed her by the throat, pulling her away from the wall and slamming her against the floor without a word. She let out a grunt of pain, too stunned to move much other than trying to pry his hand off of her neck, letting out gasping sounds. </p><p>A soft ding sounded from the door, Elizabeth had pushed 2 purple buttons and must have done an emergency unlock. Michael lifted Vanny off the ground, ignoring her squirming, and threw the smaller woman down again, letting her cough and splutter for air. </p><p>Picking up the child she had wounded, Michael fled into the desert, out into the darkness. </p><p>He had heard Vanny let out a horrible screech, her hoarse voice straining as she cried out in the agony of losing her chance to make William happy. </p><p>Her cries soon faded as Michael sprinted across the dry sand and dirt, Elizabeth crying softly in his arms as her wound started to hurt for real now, her adrenaline having worn off. </p><p>"It will be alright, Lizzie, I swear." He promised to her, feeling her nod against his chest. They needed a place to hide away, at least for a while. He also needed to somehow patch up Elizabeth's shoulder before it got infected. </p><p>They would be on him any moment soon, their horrible masks hiding their gleeful faces as they ripped him to shreds. Hiding place, hiding place... </p><p>Beyond the dunes apparently lay a few caves, according to a few who had dared ventured out so far. Beyond that even further was a forest where monsters lurked in the shadows, waiting. </p><p>Then again, maybe that had all been lies as well. Either way, they needed to get to at least one of those places. </p><p>Michael had seen many pictures, read many  books, all with knowledge from the Old World, before humanity had practically wiped itself clean off the earth with bombs that had more power than any force of nature. </p><p>He knew about caves, and that humans had seemed to have originated in them, away from wind and rain, safe from predators. </p><p>Well, if anything fit the definition of predator, it was Vanessa and the Raiders that were probably tracking them down now. </p><p>His tracks in the sand weren't helping... He needed a way to get of those, quickly. </p><p>As luck would have it, the wind started to pick up. Elizabeth clung tighter onto him and whined, hiding her shoulder and face from the blowing sand. Looking back and squinting, Michael watched as his tracks started to disappear into the rest of the desert. </p><p>Now, this wasn't actually the best thing to happen. For one thing, the sand was making it harder for Michael to see. For another, he knew what this meant. A sandstorm was coming. </p><p>Sandstorms were common out here, and usually Michael would have the Vault to protect himself from them, he had never experienced one out in the open before. They needed to find the forest or caves as quickly as possible. </p><p>On the bright side, Vanny probably wouldn't follow him through the storm. Probably. At the very least, it would be difficult. </p><p>He could see slivers of green and brown in the distance as the wind picked up to start blowing around much more sand. Elizabeth whimpered in his arms, and he gave her a small pat on her back. He wanted to say something but he knew he would just get sand in his mouth. </p><p>The wind roared in his ears now as Michael trudged through the sand, occasionally stumbling but making sure to stay in relatively the same direction. It they could make it to a forest, they could hide away from Vanny of she had chosen to follow them through the horrid storm. He really hoped she had simply turned back. </p><p>It felt like hours before he could see anything but sand. Elizabeth felt heavy in his tired arms but for he still held onto her tightly, worried about the wound Vanny had given her. She had stopped crying, which might have been good? He wasn't sure. </p><p>Eventually, Michael looked up to see that, in just a few minutes, they would be walking in a forest for the first time ever. He almost dropped to his knees at the sight. There was still sand blowing around, but the trees and branches would most likely block it. With one last sprint of energy, he ran towards the forest. </p><p>The moon had almost completely sunken down, leaving them with hardly any light. The sun would begin to rise again, but Michael almost felt as if the darkness was better, it would most certainly hide them better. </p><p>Elizabeth began to wriggle in his arms, wanting to see the forest as well, her face having been hidden in his shirt for quite some time now. "Where are we?" She mumbled, looking around as Michael set her gently onto the long grass. He was at least right in his assumption that the wind would be calmer here. It was still unpleasant, but not unbearable. </p><p>"We're out of the desert, this is the forest." Said Michael. "You and I are standing on grass, and those, right there, are trees." He pointed around, watching Elizabeth's eyes grow wide with wonder as she watched. </p><p>"It's so... Green." She stepped forward, touching one of the most trees. "This is nothing like the greenhouses." </p><p>He nodded, touching the moss gently with her. "Everything here is just growing how it wants to." </p><p>The trees were covered in the soft green moss, like he had read about once. They were incredibly tall, their thousands of leaves and branches blotting out the graying skies, said leaves rustling in the dying winds. </p><p>He took Elizabeth by her hand and lead her further into the forest, the trees getting even larger the further they went in. Some had holes inside, hollows spots that some animal or creature must have dug out. Some were of course very tiny, but some were rather large, large enough for himself to crouch down into. </p><p>"Mike... I'm tired...." Elizabeth whined softly as she slowed her pace, nearly tripping over her feet. "Can we take a break?" </p><p>He had forgotten that she hadn't really slept last night, and the stress of their situation had probably been getting to her as well. She was holding into his hand tightly and looking around nervously... </p><p>How had she known how to open the door? And why was she so... Alright with this? Joseph would have been a crying mess by now, but Elizabeth seemed almost unfazed by all of this, unsurprised by Vanessa's cruel nature... He would talk to her about it later. For now, his goal was getting them a safe hiding place. </p><p>Walking among the giant trees, Michael's eyes brightened a bit seeing one that had a large hollow part in the bottom, enough for him and Elizabeth to squeeze in. He smiled as he watched her sit down on the carved wood, the tree leaning just enough to block out lots of light and let them rest. </p><p>Michael rested on his hip, curling in his legs to let Elizabeth rest in the tiny hole they created between leg and tree. She sighed softly as she laid down on the wood, using her hands as her own pillow. He did the same, with his arm under his ear, Michael let the world slowly drift away. </p><p>They were free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please remember to comment if you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>